Ninjago!: Art of the Ninja
by ArtOfTheNinja
Summary: Teenage Wu and his clan of teenage Elemental Master ninja-want-to-bes will do anything to learn the Way of the Ninja. There are many lessons along the path they have chosen. With death around every corner, they seek a sword that will lead to the last chapter. Art of the Ninja is a mixed genre that hearkens emotional cords, sometimes literally.
1. Chapter 1

Art of the Ninja

Chapter 1: The Sword of Invincibility

Builds ago in a set a medium distance away…

Sensei Sage received a message from a mini-figure, who is a minor player in this story and I won't go into more details, that said, "Fun Dashaus Diyi descended from the cosmos and seeks the Sword of Invincibility!"

Sensei Sage knew that to stop the big figure samurai he would need a ninja clan. He searched, scoured, and looked, but none of the ninja big figures could be found. He did, however, find the Prophecy of Utopia, a land beyond time where life was good and the worst of suffering was not. But, the big ninja did not answer his pleas. Sensei Sage begged to the sky, but their time had passed. The ninja big figures had grown old and died. He knew he would have to settle. For in his words, "We can't afford to do a no-way job, we must do a half-way job."

But could this be done, mini-figure ninja?

* * *

Bamf arrived at the Temple of White Tiger and noticed his cousin was there. Bamf walked right up to Falco and disdainfully said, "Cousin."

Falco turned around and grew angry, "Bamf. You turned your back on the Shogun and joined the Vikings. What are you doing at the Temple of White Tiger?"

Bamf yelled, "Your father stole my father's, his own brother's, Samurai title and his woman!"

Falco insisted, "That is only because the Central Shoguntu was at war and the Shogun needed the Waraxe house to send a Samurai and your father had a broken leg!"

Bamf cried, "That doesn't explain why he stole his woman."

Falco said, "He didn't steal her. She always had feelings for both of them. It took my father being away at war for her to choose him."

Bamf cried, "And did your father have anything to do with the Shogun banishing my father?"

Falco quickly replied, "No, he…"

Falco didn't know; his father never talked about the details of his Uncle's banishment, but if Shogun Honorous wanted it, it must have been for the right reasons. Falco sighed, "Let's both not tell our fathers that we are in the same clan."

Bamf agreed, "You're right. This will be our secret."

"How are we going to learn each-others names? There are like a million of us," stated the Elemental Master of Lightning, the alien Fremt.

"No there aren't, stop fibbing. I counted, there are only twelve," Blaze, the quick to react Master of Fire, corrected. Flowious calmly said, "Frankly, it is too many." He then turned to Sensei Sage and asked, "Sensei, why are there so many of us?"

Zoro stated, "Yeah, I have not been informed of Flowious and Wu having elemental abilities."

Sensei Sage replied, "Flowious cannot use his element until he reaches his true potential. If you look at us, none of you have now. We cannot do this alone. To be effective against evil we must have many in the ninja clan, a ninja clan with a single focus."

The twelve mini-figures' jaws dropped. Wu remembered his father, who was a mini-figure and created all of Ninjago. He had always assumed Garmadon, the older brother, would inherit the duty of sacred protector when their father passed. Now he had passed and Garmadon was training in a far away land, corrupted by the Great Devourer. Wu never wanted to be the protector of Ninjago, he still didn't want to. Now he was training to be a _mini-figure_ ninja. Bamf fearfully said, "No can do. We don't want to be mini-figure ninja. That would be asking for death."

Fremt goggled, "Why? Afraid?"

Bamf said, "No. Trying to save Ninjago isn't worth dying for, especially if we fail."

Sensei Sage said, "I am sorry, but if Ninjago is to be saved, you twelve must become ninja. Sadly, mini-figure ninja."

Even Blaze looked saddened. Flowious gave an acceptance sigh. Zoro inquisitively asked, "But we are so small. How we supposed to stop a big-figure?"

Bamf suggested, "Untie his belt."

Fremt said, "I don't know. A big figure might like that."

Sarcea gagged, she said, "Oh, that's gross."

Blaze ordered, "Fremt, stop being so immature."

Sensei Sage went on, "Size is not what is important. If you cannot do big things, do little things in a big way. The combined force of these smaller things from a united clan with one target in mind is powerful. We are small but we are strong."

Blaze said, "I know, right? I am so strong."

He flipped his fabulous hair. Bamf said, "You call those muscles? These are muscles."

Bamf jumped onto the stairs to the temple. He rolled up his sleeves and showed he had huge muscles, the biggest of the mini-figures. Blaze quickly said, "Now, introductions are in order."

Sensei Sage began, "Wu. Son of the First Spinjitzu Master."

Wu waved. Sensei Sage went on, "Blaze, Elemental Master of Fire."

Blaze had highly maintained gelled black hair. Sensei Sage continued, "Serpentes Falco. Elemental Master of Sound."

Falco had a mess of sandy blonde hair that made him appear like he came from a cave-mini-figure house and not an honored Samurai's house. He did, however, have a bun on the top of his hair but the wild beard made his lack of culture abundantly clear. Sensei Sage next said, "Zoro, Elemental Master of Light."

Zoro stuck her inside finger at herself so they would know they were talking about her. She had long chocolate brown hair and coffee brown eyes. She came with a bag full of books, parchment, and quills. Sensei Sage introduced Flowious next, "Flowious, Elemental Master of Amber. When you unlock your true potential, you can absorb elements from others."

Flowious bowed his head respectfully to the Sensei. He had fuzzy sandy blonde hair and big sunglasses. He came with a surf board. Fremt spoke up without waiting his turn, "Hey, I am Fremt, Lighting. My older brother is Herold, he isn't here but he is the Master of Metal. He is a Tortoisetine. I am sure you could use him."

Fremt was an alien. He had green skin and an eyeball on a floppy cone for a head. Sarcea barked, "You can't interrupt."

The elf, Blaze's younger brother, Krispal, quizzed her, "Oh yeah. Why can't he?"

Sarcea stated, "Because it breaks the Golden Rule."

Krispal argued, "What if he likes people interrupting him?"

Sarcea rolled her eyes. Sensei Sage continued, "Diptidulla, Elemental Master of Wind."

Diptidulla had long brown hair that was in a braid that wrapped her head like a scarf. She blushed, "Hi, I'm Flowious's younger sister." Sensei Sage said, "Ahimsa. Elemental Master of Ice."

Ahimsa expressively waved, the opposite reaction of Diptidulla. She had medium length orange hair and expressive blue eyes. She smiled and barked, "I am Blaze's younger sister. I guess you could say I am a middle child."

Krispal roared, "And my older sister. I am the most important!"

Sarcea made it a point to scold him. Krispal asked Sarcea, "What is shaking, Meany?"

Sarcea declared, "I am not mean."

Blaze said, "Bro, why is it so impossible for you to realize you are the least respected one of us?"

Fremt declared, "And, I am the most respected."

Blaze accepted, "Yeah! Fremt is awesome. He is super funny, the funniest mini-figure alive."

Isabelle added, "I think Fremt is cute."

Sensei Sage said, "Isabelle, Elemental Master of Water. Princess of the Maa Shoguntu."

Isabelle had long blonde hair, with natural highlights, and blue eyes that looked like they were made of the ocean. Falco snarled, "Malgarson."

Isabelle, confused, asked, "What does malgarson mean?"

Fremt stated, "It means someone who doesn't follow the Golden Rule. In other words, the exact opposite of a Ninja. Hey, Isabelle don't you think cartoons are so childish?"

Isabelle smiled at Fremt. Then she crossed her arms and said, "Just because I am not with your Shoguntu doesn't make me a malgarson."

Ahimsa asked, "Falco, are you a xenophobe?"

Falco said, "I like foreigners who respect Shogun Honorous, ones that follow the doctrine of the Golden Rule."

Isabelle said, "All of Ninjago likes the Golden Rule. Your Shoguntu cannot claim the rule for yourselves."

Falco stated, "Honorous's House came up with the Golden Rule. So, it is ours."

Isabelle backed down, so she could think of how to respond to the next argument about it. Krispal said, "It's OK. The Golden Rule is going out of style, led by me of course."

Falco stated, "Leave it to the Zhu house to support open malgarsonery."

Krispal said, "The Zhu house is very wise. We broke from the way of the Ninja and will return to the Overlord when he rises again. I only worry about my own emotions. Other people should think about doing that before they help others."

Sensei Sage scolded him and said, "You disappoint me on so many levels. A malgarson is the polar opposite of a Ninja. One cannot be Ninja if he is a malgarson."

Falco asked, "Ahimsa, Blaze, you don't believe in supporting the Overlord?"

Blaze said, "Of course not, that is just Krispal being irrelevant. Me and Ahimsa believe in the Golden Rule, but the Zhu House was wise for realizing the Shogun would speak of following the Golden Rule and then not walk the talk. People like you, who claim to follow it, but fear those outside the wall, is what is dead wrong with the Central Shoguntu."

Falco exclaimed, "I will never be an open malgarson, which is very different than an open xenophobe."

Sensei Sage said, "No, they are the same thing. The Golden Rule says treat all figurines the way you would want to be treated. Open malgarsonery makes one in service to the Overlord. Open fear of every foreigner can be hidden by saying the Golden Rule, but is just as bad. If we are to get to the Prophecy of Utopia, we cannot exclude figurines unless truly necessary."

Blaze chuckled and bragged, "Sure, we can. We just need to know to stop at a certain point. Which someone as smart and intellectual as me can do."

Zoro, curious, asked Krispal, "If you are against the Golden Rule, why didn't you say anything when it was said we would be ninja?"

Krispal said, "Fighting is cool, being a ninja is cool. I want to fight like a ninja I don't want to have the beliefs of a ninja."

Falco clenched his fist and pointed it at his head. Krispal was so bad it put Falco in terrible pain. Ahimsa looked at the table on the platform on the stairs and dumbly asked, "That table is made of rock. Can I sit on it?"

Falco smirked for a brief moment. Ahimsa felt tingly and warm. Sensei Sage said, "Yes, it was melted into that shape."

They walked up the steps to the table and sat down. Sensei Sage continued, "Waraxe Bamf, the Elemental Master of Earth."

Bamf had long braided orange hair. He was very muscular, as previously divulged. His helmet was a metal and leather half sphere with horns coming out of it. Sensei Sage went on, "Sarcea, Master of Gravity."

Sarcea had short black hair that went to her shoulders, making it clear she was a feminist. Instead of wearing a yukata, she wore a kimono. Sensei Sage last introduced, "Krispal, Elemental Master of Shadow."

Krispal was an elf. Despite being past legrity he had half-stack legs that made him very short. He had on a green button up jacket, and had pointed ears. Flowious asked, "So, what is our plan to defeat the Samurai, Sensei?"

Sensei Sage said, "To defeat Fun Dashaus Diyi we must find the Sword of Invincibility."

Zoro said, "You didn't inform us we would have a sword that makes us invincible."

Sensei Sage said, "A Sensei never tells. Besides, Fun Dashaus Diyi seeks the sword as well, so we MUST find it first!"

Blaze said, "If Fun Dashaus Diyi gets it, the story of our future will be written in instant loss. So, we will get it and this will be our last chapter with an enemy."

Wu high fived Blaze and said, "Oh yeah. If we get it, we can get closer to Utopia."

Isabelle asked, "Shouldn't we train? I don't think I am ready."

Zoro said, "You're wrong. If we train, Fun Dashaus Diyi will get the Sword of Invisibility before we learn anything significant."

Fremt asked, "Who is Fun Dashaus Diyi and why is he an enemy? It's because he has a better name than me, right?"

Sensei Sage explained, "Diyi is a big figure samurai who used to live in the cosmos. He recently descended. He is the founding member of the Fun Dashaus House. He was the first figurine created by the First Spinjitzu Master. The Fun Dashaus House believes since they were the first in Ninjago all of Ninjago's riches belong to them. Their Golden Rule is: treat Fun Dashaus House members the way you want to be treated. They limit the Golden Rule to just them. They believe they should fight for themselves and that other figurines should also fight for them."

Sensei Sage led them to a barn downhill from the temple. The dojo shaped barn didn't have animals inside. Instead it had a ship made of stone, with wood plated on the outside. Bamf saw through the cracks of wood and asked, "Who would make a ship carved out of stone?"

Bamf knew a lot about ships, being a Viking, but this one was very odd. Sensei Sage explained, "The pumice stone has helium inside which makes the ship lighter than air. Welcome to the Destinys' Bounty, it used to be a pirate ship before I got ahold of it. A gnome, who can do alchemy, named Greenhand, made it for me."

* * *

They sailed to where the Sword of Invincibility was buried.

"There is a big figure horse down there." Zoro spotted and announced. Fremt said, "Oh, great! Diyi must already be digging for it."

Sensei Sage said, "Be alert, he may already have it."

The twelve clan members went below deck and grabbed weapons before off-boarding the ship and running into the cave. Wu felt so small. Krispal was shorter and Fremt was weaker, but he was the youngest in the clan. Blaze asked, "Scared lil' Wu?"

Wu stated, "I will do whatever it takes to stop Diyi, even if that task is nothing at all. But we _must_ be a better team. We have to sort out our differences and be prepared for the heat of the moment."

Bamf said, "I am scared. What if he _already_ has the Sword of Invincibility? We actually won't stand a chance. But, I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Krispal said, "I'm scared too. Oh my gosh, this is the last chapter, one way or another."

Blaze said, "Stop being a nervous wreck, Krispy Kreme fella."

Wu tripped on a rock and went tumbling down the corridor. He felt overwhelmed with fear when he looked in the eyes of Diyi. The Samurai was decked in armor, katanas, bladed weapons on all sort of shafts. He was ten feet eleven inches tall and had four arms. Diyi picked up Wu. Wu was overcome with fear. This is what he had been training for since Garmadon left. He let out a punch and screamed, "Diyi is here!"

Soon the greater clan members had arrived. Ahimsa screamed, "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

Sarcea said, "Forget it. He has nearly finished digging out the Sword. If he gets it all of Ninjago will fall to pure evil."

Wu let out another punch. This one went straight into Diyi's right eye. Diyi pulled out a knife. He said, "Stop it, or off goes his head piece."

Wu didn't care- Diyi _couldn't_ get the sword, or else no one would stand a chance. Wu said, "Go my clan, get the sword. I'm a ninja. Every life is difficult, mine won't be an exception."

Flowious said, "Isabelle, get the sword. Everyone else stop Diyi. From getting it."

Blaze screamed, "Why her? I deserve the sword! I SHOULD BE THE HERO!"

Isabelle dashed to the sword. Blaze followed in hot pursuit. Zoro shouted, "If Blaze gets the weapon he will be the greatest warrior. He will call all the shots."

Blaze took a dive for the handle. Isabelle pretended to dive. Blaze grabbed the handle but he couldn't get it out of the ground. Think about it, if a ten foot, eleven inch, samurai couldn't get it out- why would you think a mini-figure would be able to pull it out? Blaze ordered, "Isabelle. Help me!"

Isabelle asked, "Why do you want to be the hero?"

Blaze stated, "It is my DESTINY! I am an exceptional mini-figure."

Isabelle shot a water stream at Blaze. Blaze blocked it with fire, and the cave began to fill with steam. Blaze felt around and found a handle, he thought it was the Sword of Invincibility. Isabelle pressed her shield on the sword to give it some resistance. Blaze charged at Diyi. Diyi dropped Wu and took out his longest katana. Diyi swung his katana and the sword Blaze had was sliced in two. Blaze didn't know what was going on. Once he realized he picked up the wrong sword, he thought "WILL I RUN or will I face my doom- like a _ninja_?" A bombardment of ice hit Diyi on the side, which knocked him out of the way from almost slicing Blaze. Ahimsa saved her brother. Zoro used her Element of Light to make her invisible and ran over to Isabelle and together they pulled out the most powerful blade in existence. It was too late…

Diyi broke the ice and punched Blaze, who went flying back against a cave wall. He spat out blood as he tried to stand back up, but to no avail. Zoro and Isabelle raised the Sword of Invincibility out of the rock, or should I say what was left of it. The sword split in two under its own weight and was nothing but rust. The Clan had NO claim to invincibility. Sound, lightning, ice, water, and earth hit a different part of the big figure. The attacks did nothing against him. Wu yelled, "Aim between his stomach and sternum."

Fremt said, "No, we all have to aim at da ay caramba."

Half of them aimed at his chest, the other half at his comical body part to injure. Wu realized they had to pick one spot, even if he didn't pick the spot and the attack wouldn't be as powerful. Wu yelled, "Aim at his crotch."

The elements aimed at the comical part to injure. Diyi went flying back. He stumbled up and grabbed Blaze before running in a different direction in the caves. While leaving, he lunged into the wall, which made the cave begin to fall apart. Ahimsa screamed, "He is my brother! He is hurt! You can't take him!"

Zoro said, "Forget him. The cave is falling apart. My analysis says to save more of us rather than attempt to save one of us."

They left the cave, pulling Ahimsa. By the time they were out, night had fallen over the forest. The horse, Diyi, and Blaze were gone. Wu said, "We lost my friend. He will die slowly and painfully."

Falco said, "Unless we find a way to find Blaze in the next few days before he dies, and give him some healing tea."

Isabelle stated, "And there is no need to be exceptional when we do things as a team."

Zoro added, "A united team, with a consensus focus point."

Wu added, "There is such a thing as a challenge too big for me. We are not invincible and nor will we ever be now. I may be small, but I will follow the Way of the Ninja, because I know a figurine is in a pain tonight that I could not imagine."

Sensei Sage complimented Wu, "Very wise. I am proud of you. All of us, especially crooked Falco, could learn from you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjago: Art of the Ninja

Chapter 2: The Great Story

Previously on Ninjago…

Wu and his team of shiny new Ninja made a mistake. All their options were taken away- all but one. Fearing absolute power in the hands of Fun Dashaus Diyi, they took their only option and now one of their own has been injured and captured.

Once upon a time… Blaze sat on the back of a big figure horse, he felt a fiery pain in his chest where the rib had broke. Vengestone shackles meant the Elemental Master of Fire couldn't melt through them. The four-armed big figure, Diyi, was in front of him driving the horse. Blaze thought back to when Sensei Sage first recruited him. He had just finished a marble frieze carving in his studio. He had been assigned by Shogun Honorous to make a frieze of a great battle between the Central Shoguntu and the Ronin Indians to display in the Forbidden City. Blaze stood with pride on the stage as he pulled the cover off the long narrow sculpture that would hang along the outside of the army headquarters. Bananas, apples, lemons, banana bread, apple pies, and lemon cakes bombarded him from the crowd. He became covered in all sorts of doughs and juices. The crowd of Indian War Veterans were so upset that the battle portrayed the Indians as the soldiers of the Overlord, the frieze was put on the outskirts of the Forbidden City.

They jumped over a small stream and Blaze was wracked with pain. They were traveling a long way across Nihon. He was evil, that was what Diyi was. Diyi did this to me, and wanted it to be done to all his enemies. HE, not the Indians, was the one that served the Overlord. There was no good in him. I am glad I am a warrior, that way I can lodge a katana in Diyi's heart when I get the chance. Blaze felt his blood boil. I hate him, Blaze thought. There is no good in him. But wait, they didn't like my story of pure evil? Will nobody believe me that Diyi is bad? I must find good in him, so I can die with peace.

Ahimsa, Blaze's sister, bellowed, "We need to split up or we will never find him. Flowious, don't you think we should be looking for him alone?"

The usually calm Flowious snarled, "No, not at all. Did anyone tell you that you are way too overprotective?"

Zoro, the smart, calculating one, added, "That would be unwise. We know we can push him back with the right five of us. If we split up, whoever finds them will become the next victim. We have to find them as a group."

Isabelle, Princess of the Maa Shoguntu, commented, "It was a mistake to go after the sword. We should have known it would be rusted by now. If we had done nothing no one would be injured. We shouldn't have gone and we shouldn't try to correct it by making another mistake."

Bamf, the Viking Master of Earth, bluntly said, "We need to find him before he dies."

Isabelle was angered Bamf disagreed with her, he was usually so agreeing with her. Bamf looked away in shame. Sarcea argued, "We have to find him, the Golden Rule says we should. He shouldn't be treated that way."

Krispal, the bad-boy elf, blurted out, "Nonsense, to heck with Blaze. If we split up more of us will just get hurt and I will never be in the mightiest ninja clan."

Sensei Sage finally spoke. "I agree with Krispal," he said.

Everyone gasped. Sensei Sage explained, "People with greatness on their mind always do a better job than people with goodness on their mind who aren't great. Professionals always have a basic idea of what is good. Trust people who seek greatness over goodness. Krispal is correct."

Sarcea made sure to look shocked Sensei Sage would agree with Krispal. Sensei Sage continued, "…light will always beat ice."

Sarcea corrected him, "But, you shouldn't say always."

Sensei Sage added, "New clan rule: never say always."

Krispal said, "Oh well- then I will never do what is right, and not always."

Sensei Sage added, "New clan rule: Never say never."

Falco asked, "That is obviously wrong. Then how does it make sense to never say always, if you should never say never?"

Sensei Sage complimented, "Falco, you are very good for thinking of contradictions to what people say."

Ahimsa asked Sensei Sage, "What are you going to tell our mother? Blaze died the first day with your clan?"

Sensei Sage said, "I lost my son in the expansions wars of the Central Shoguntu, I know it can be difficult. We should be doing the most good, not helping a lost cause."

Ahimsa felt sorry for Sensei Sage. He had been through a terrible pain, but it didn't show. All that showed was a man who thinks hard and is dedicated to his duty- a pure man, that is being forced into this terrible pain. Sensei Sage continued, "We learned a valuable lesson today. That magical swords rusting causes their magic to go away. Nobody could have predicted that without it happening to them or being told by another. Now we must warn other Ninja Clans- so they don't repeat our mistake."

Bamf argued, "So what, we look for him as a group and don't find him in time."

Falco loudly commented, "Finding him is what Shogun Honorous would want."

Zoro said, "Falco, you have beliefs with your sound. I have knowledge with my light. We both ultimately believe in saving Ninjago. My methods are rational, reason based; yours are not based on reality. We have until Friday night to find Blaze before his injury becomes lethal. If we find him alone who ever does will be hurt him or her self."

Falco screamed, "No, it is the Ninja against the way of the world. 'Some mini-figures can rise to the occasion with enough fire.' said the great Pithious. I am the last son of the Serpentes house, the right hand of the Golden Rule."

Zoro gave in, she wasn't going to argue with a fanatic. Sesnsei Sage said, "Zoro is right. All great lessons are built off the natural world. The greatest Sensei is the natural world. When experimenting with nature the results will not lie to you, if conducted properly. Senseis, who are less than nature, jobs are to teach what the Great Sensei shows. If a sensei decides to teach something other than what nature teaches- that sensei is doomed to be wrong. Minor senseis' job in minimal: carry the message from the great sensei to the pupil. Figurine is a result of nature. Don't play natural sciences with figurine. We challenge nature, we are uprooting the ground upon which we stand. Nature is above figurine, figurine must not forget that, or it is doomed to fall."

Falco argued, "So what, figurines can just believe anything they want if it is based on reality?"

Sensei Sage agreed, "You are right too, actions must follow the Golden Rule as well."

Fremt, the alien, who was steering the Destinys' Bounty said, "Come on. They are probably long gone by now. We need to rest for the night so we can search when we can see better."

The night of his showcasing of the frieze Blaze went home. Ahimsa comforted him. She said, "It's OK they didn't like your work. The extent of my artistic ability is gluing twigs around a stamped outline of the Mona Lisa, and even that gets everyone at school impressed."

Blaze said, "It is OK. At least now I get to see it, instead of it being locked away in the Forbidden City."

Their mother advised, "You can still be a great artist. If it means something to you, it is good art."

Their maternal uncle, who acted as their step-father, replied, "Artwork has no point, you should just be a farmer, that way you never go hungry."

Krispal, their younger brother, said, "I like artwork because it means the world has less farmers and more people have to fight over food."

Blaze met Sensei Sage on a visit to his frieze. That is no surprise because Blaze went there often. When he looked at his work he was filled with joy. Countless figures saw and all sorts of people thought about it. He was consumed by his pride.

Diyi lifted Blaze off the horse and brought him into a house in the countryside by a barn. It was on a rocky, mossy meadow, by the ocean. Across the sea, he could see a tint of orange where the rising sun was beginning. A mini-figure woman was there in a night gown and served Diyi gumbo in a chipped porcelain bowl. She was very pregnant. Blaze lay silent and unfed on the dirt kitchen floor. Diyi mumbled in a deep, threatening voice, "Huh, where's your husband?"

The lady replied, "He is going after X with other clan members."

Blaze couldn't see them as his view was obstructed by the table top. Diyi mumbled, "Did he get the travelers tea?"

The woman replied, "He did, it is on the stove top in the kettle."

"So they are going after Undead X? Why?"

"That greedy soul. He wants to throw a wrench in all of our plans. You know, he wants to marry into the Fun Dashaus house so we can't stop him. Then replace you as the patriarch. He has no concern for brotherhood or devotion."

"Foolish master-less samurai. We hold the strings over this Shoguntu. Once we kill Honorous, Ajna will be Shogun. Undead X doesn't work with other people, he only wants himself to be the Daimyo of Daimyo. His ambition will be his death. But he has quite the following, you really think they can stop him tonight?"

The women whispered, "He took S.L. with him."

"Thank you for the map to the Sword of Invincibility. It was correct, despite the sword being rusted away."

"The library has some books on the Dashaus House."

"What library?"

"Domu, where Kahn got the map. Will you use the tea to get inside and burn it?"

"The whole library?"

"Yeah."

"No, we don't want the Shogun after us. I'm not sure if he knows Ajna is a Fun Dashaus member. I already had a run-in with a Malgarson Ninja clan, that is where I got the Master of Fire. We don't need to be like Undead X and create enemies with everyone. They had my creator's son with him, I could tell they were related because of the face. You know the Dashaus House is not the first house?"

"I somewhat knew."

"The First Spinjitzu Master started the first house. Wu and Garmadon, and their mother, are the only three members. They have to be killed. I just hope Ajna doesn't find out we are the second house, as he actually believes in finder's keeper's. He doesn't believe in the brotherly devotion."

"You just said that in front of our prisoner."

The floor felt cold and stiff. Blaze's vision began to fill with a cool tint that surrounded his sideways view of the small country kitchen and consumed every corner of it. It was unrelenting, but also beautiful. A cool blue filled the room from the window overlooking the sunrise. Diyi replied, "Relax, he will be dead in a few days."

"Then why don't you kill him?"

"I was hoping those Ninja would split up and I could pick them off one by one."

The next morning Wu woke up on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. He was a happy mini-figure but today he felt a deep woe, like a gash had been cut in his spirit. Becoming a ninja the other day changed his life for the worse. Nothing was perfect enough to sustain a smile. He was a ninja, protector of Ninjago. Like a blacksmith plunging away, life seemed to be making more and more arms to point at them and Ninjago. He felt he could grab the anvil and stop the blacksmith. He smiled at the warm sunrise of winter morning. But alas, the mallet plunged again forcing him the flee. His happiness felt marred, within reach only to find it indescribable. He tried to stand up but doing so made him feel dizzy. He fainted. Isabelle and Fremt ran over to him and helped walk him to a chair in the cabin. Isabelle said, "You look pale."

Duh, Wu realized he was sick. Zoro said," We have to keep looking for them. Wu will just be a liability sick. Wu, you should walk to the herbalist I read about in The Valley of The Martial Children, while the rest of us look for the others with the Destinys' Bounty."

Wu asked, "The others?"

Sacea said, "Yes, Ahimsa, Bamf, and Falco snuck away in the dark looking for Blaze on their own. Sage just left to meet with other senseis to discuss Diyi's return."

Wu used all his effort to climb off the Destiny's Bounty. He was in terrible pain, but the others had to leave as soon as possible to save Blaze, Ahimsa, Falco, and Bamf.

The ship shot into the sky and Wu walked down the trail to The Valley of The Martial Children.

When Blaze woke up he was glad to have another day. His story was nearing its end but it still had a few pages left to conclude. His long shadow in the shape of a mini-figure with shackles filled spaces of deep orange over the country kitchen. He could still find peace and forgive Diyi. Death seemed miniscule to hatred. To hate another figure was worse than any death. To want to see blood and gore was worse than wanting to feel a calm death. Fire- that was his element. It was warm and loving, it didn't have hatred, it had pride and happiness. Blaze brought himself to his feet. His head pounded and his chest throbbed. He stumbled into the well-decorated Departed Room and saw a statue of Diyi. He bowed to his slayer and said, "Enemy, I am ready to die. But I want my sister and brother to be alright."

He looked in a polished gilded mirror on a table and saw his face. The sun was higher in the sky and the ruby and golden room danced with intense light. He smiled at seeing himself. He was so handsome. Ever since his father ran away Blaze felt it was his fault. His father was so disappointed he didn't want to see his son. But now he was at peace. He was ready to die, or was he? He thought, just because I am ready to die doesn't mean I have to. I can still escape. He went into the kitchen and found a fork. He wiggled it into his cuff's keyhole and they popped open. He looked at the back door to the house. He jiggled the handle and saw it was unlocked. But, he could not leave his feelings with Diyi unresolved. He walked back into the Departed Room and laid down on the silk carpet.

The front door slammed open and Blaze heard what seemed like a hundred feet rush into the living room. Diyi's heavy footsteps came running down the stairs. Diyi yelled, "Kahn, you're back."

Kahn yelled, "Undead X, he has his entire army and they have followed us here. You have the Traveler's Tea?"

Diyi said, "Yes, but only two mini-figures can fit. Get your wife, the next generation must be protected. Use the tea with her to escape. It's in your room."

Kahn argued, "No. You are our leader. You escape."

Diyi insisted, "Nonsense, it is better to save two going on three than one. You and Zincy escape. I will escape through the back door and lead your cousins through the mountain pass."

Kahn said, "But sir, the ten of you will stand no chance if they catch up."

Diyi said, "Then we must go. Now!"

Another voice, Blaze assumed it was the one with the initials S.L., announced, "They're here."

Blaze rolled over and looked out the paper window and saw the house was surrounded by fifty men on horseback, with deer skin clothing, feathered hats, bows and arrows, and katana's. They were a Ronin Indian tribe? But how? Honorous had chased down the last of the barbarians.

Diyi and nine men dressed in kimonos with katanas ran through the kitchen and out the back door. Diyi punched through the Indians and the ten ran as fast as they could. The leader of the Indians led the charge after Diyi. He had the largest headdress, a single katana, and a comedy theater mask on his face. Undead X turned his face at Blaze, glanced at Blaze with the smirk of the comedy mask and charged at Diyi. Blaze was left all alone now in the house. He realized Diyi may not consider all figurines to apply to the benefits of the Golden Rule, or even believed in finder's keeper's, but he loved his clan members. Diyi wasn't the horrible person who served the Overlord. The story Blaze made months ago wasn't a great story, some figures were pure evil. Figures like stories where the villains have heroic qualities, and the heroes have flaws. A story with complications and fluid morality. Figures have to continue to fight for these stories. Blaze found some healing tea upstairs and drank it. He wanted to get back to his studio so he could make his next sculpture. It would be about his time in captivity and Diyi would be like the real Diyi. Blaze felt proud knowing he had a great story to tell and he would be the main character.

Wu walked alone in the forest that led to The Valley of The Martial Children. Death of winter hung on all the barren trees. Wu smiled, but alas, the cold wind called his name, the mallet had plunged again. Wu lay down on a rock and went to sleep as snow began to fall over the Haunted Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjago: Art of the Ninja

Chapter 3: Finders Keepers, Keepers Duty

Previously on Ninjago:

…Blaze is healthy again, but his clan doesn't know it and thinks he has until Friday night to live. Knowing that the team as one can resist Diyi, Flowious plans their next action while trying to win the heart of Ahimsa.

Once upon a time… Ahimsa said to Bamf and Falco, "Let's sneak into camp so they don't realize we were gone."

Bamf stated, "Really! We were gone so long, that will never work."

Falco said, "Let's just walk in and admit to everything we did. I mean what are they going to do?"

Ahimsa said, "They'll be really mad. Let's sneak in and start cleaning the pile of dishes. They'll never realize we left."

Bamf thought of how angry Isabelle would be. Falco asked, "Bamf, are you OK?"

The Viking Ninja Master of Earth with long braided orange hair said, "Let's just frackn' get it done."

Isabelle walked over to the edge of camp and filled a bucket from the stream. Falco said, "Come on, there's Isabelle."

Falco yelled, "Hello, Isabelle!"

Bamf stormed away into the woods. Isabelle walked in the darkness to Ahimsa and Falco and asked, "Where were you? Wait, where's Bamf?"

Ahimsa said, "He needs time to sweat off his mistake."

Falco said, "He is just like his father, Waraxe Mattis, so stubborn."

Isabelle said, "Come on, we have to hold a meeting to decide your punishment."

As they walked through camp all eyes turned to them. Soon everyone surrounded them in silence. Falco asked, "Is anyone going to punish us?"

Sarcea argued, "You really should be punished."

Zoro said, "Line in the sand. Sneak away, you must tell Sensei Sage. That, is when he is available."

Falco asked, "Speaking of Sage mage, where is little baldy?"

Isabelle said, "He left. He had to talk to other Senseis."

Falco said, "Hey, shouldn't one of you be the big man and punish us instead of making Sensei do all the dirty work?"

Krispal said, "Fine, do all my chores."

Fremt said, "Really Krispal, you are still the bottom rung of the clan."

The elf squealed, "No! You are. Literally."

Krispal got behind Fremt and formed a table top. He paused and then snarled, "Flowious, push him over."

Flowious said, "Since Bamf, Wu, and Blaze are not here I have to say it is nice with me and Falco being the only mature boys here. You guys are jerks."

With an uninterested look on his face, Flowious glanced at Ahimsa. The orange haired girl with the big pink daisy on her button up shirt didn't seem to notice. Flowious turned away disinterested. Fremt squealed sarcastically, "I am the least jerk person ever. I hate you."

Krispal added, "I hate everyone."

Fremt got behind Flowious and Krispal pushed Flowious over. On the ground Flowious released a slow and solid punch at Fremt. The alien squealed, "Hey, you hurt my see-through clothing sensor."

Isabelle blushed. Sarcea looked shell-shocked. She said, "Guys, break it up."

Flowious stood up and stormed away to his tent. Ahimsa looked at Falco. Fremt thought, wow this is tense. He said, "Watch me juggle."

He took out some shuriken and tossed them into the air and sent lightning into them. He caught one which made his hair stand up from being shocked. Falco smirked. Fremt felt warm. Ahimsa said, "I am going to go talk to Flowious."

Falco's face dropped. Ahimsa had to choose, Falco or Flowious. Fremt dumbly said, "Yes. Flowious really needs you. Spend all night in his tent."

Falco clenched is fists and they emitted an annoying rumbling noise. Ahimsa walked away. Fremt pushed Falco but to no avail, as he stood strong as a rock. Isabelle hugged Fremt, blushed and said, "You are really cute."

Fremt felt a sense of belonging. Sarcea looked away in disgust. Bamf walked into the edge of camp and he tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Falco saw him. Falco yelled, "Hey, runaway ran back."

Bamf then saw Fremt and Isabelle hugging. The ground began to shake. Isabelle saw Bamf and said, "Sorry, Bamf, I like Fremt."

Bamf fainted. Before anyone gained the courage to talk to him about it, he quickly scurried into his tent. Fremt began to shiver in fear. He was the weakest in the clan and Bamf was the strongest. Isabelle liked how Fremt failed at being tough. She felt safer with him, like he was more sensitive to her princess needs. Isabelle said, "Fremt. I am going to talk to Bamf. I'll be right back."

Isabelle walk to outside Bamf's tent. She said, "Bamf."

She heard Bamf roll over. She said, "I am not going to sugarcoat this. I am going to hurt you and leave the pieces. I don't like you the same way you like me."

A warm gentle breeze blew through camp. Bamf said, "Thank you. I will try my best to think of you in a positive light."

Isabelle thought about staying and saying how many in his arms would feel safe and well protected if he was only less imposing. Isabelle was no child, she realized he needed decisiveness to find acceptance. She quietly walked back to Fremt and smiled at him. It would be a fairy tale with the cutest boy she knew and get loads of energy from watching him.

Ahimsa went into Flowious's tent. When she was with Flowious she would support him. When she was with Falco she would support him. When she was with both she would support Falco. Flowious snarled, "Don't come in here with that skirt, it makes you look dorky."

Ahimsa liked her blue pencil skirt. Ahimsa asked, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Flowious dismissively said, "Whatever."

He continued, "I want to apologize to Fremt."

"You don't need to. You know how immature he is. He probably doesn't even feel hurt."

Ahimsa felt like it was her duty to make Flowious happy. She remembered the doll she had when she was little and how she was taught it was the duty of women to look after those who cannot protect themselves and provide them warmth no matter what. She felt like she had failed. Her father, the joy of her life, ran away because she had failed at being a woman and she couldn't protect her own father, how was she ever supposed to protect anyone else? She was good, she was determined to find peace with this someday. The time was now to tell Flowious. She whimpered, "Dad."

Flowious's jaw dropped but when Ahimsa looked at it he turned it back to nonchalant. Ahimsa felt no anger at him, only sadness that he refused to talk about his feelings. He said, "So. Did you come for nothing?"

Ahimsa realized if she kissed him that might make him pleased. She darted toward him and kissed him on the lips. He rolled his eyes and said, "What was that about?"

She shed a tear for him. He was looking at something. Ahimsa turned around and saw Falco by the flap. Ahimsa ran to him and hugged him without thinking. Falco relaxed and smiled warmly. He felt all peaceful, as if he could accept anything that came his way with her there. Flowious snarled, "Anyway, I came up with the best plan to stop Diyi. Unlike some of us getting bogged down by relationship drama."

The next morning everyone gathered at the center of camp for Flowious to share his idea. He said, "I know some of you will object- but keep in mind- doing so makes you and idiot."

Fremt chuckled. Sarcea scolded. Zoro commented, "Really Flowious. We have to weigh the cons in your plan fairly."

Flowious began, "Travelers tea takes you to wherever you are thinking about. All we need to do is get enough and think of Diyi."

Zoro said, "So simple. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

Krispal ordered, "Simplify, so Fremt will understand."

Fremt ordered, "Simplify so I will understand."

Flowious rolled his eyes and bluntly said, "It will work."

Falco said, "Hey, smart guy. But, what if we get separated? Travelers tea doesn't take us all to the same spot."

Flowious lied, "Already thought of that."

He improvised and said, "Krispal will go with our carrier pigeon during the night. He will turn to shadow and send the pigeon with his location on a note. Then the rest of us will take the DB to where the note says to go."

Falco asked, "Zoro, you aren't seriously going to let us go through with Flowious's plan. He just made that up. It isn't a good plan. Why did he say 'enough' if it is only one person who goes? Who puts Krispal as the one to make the play?"

Zoro said, "Your rivalry has little concern with me. I have non-biasedly concluded Flowious is correct. Though he just made up the last part to appear more intelligent to Ahimsa. In my judgment saving someone is more important than a girl."

Flowious spat, "No. I didn't make it up just now. And I don't like drama queen."

Sarcea asked, "Can't Zoro go now, and turn invisible?"

Zoro said, "Invisible yes, intangible no. Krispal at night is the only one who can avoid being injured completely."

Krispal said, "We don't even have traveler's tea."

Flowious said, "I took note, we have some on the DB."

Krispal said, "We used to. I thought it was regular tea and accidentally used it to send a cardinal to Marty Oppenheimer's School of Performing Arts. Great school, I think it is a one year program. He will be preforming soon, we should catch his show."

Flowious said, "Great, Krispal. Now a bird will become an actor while Blaze dies. Great priorities."

Fremt said, "The cardinal was actually a she. She had tan feathers, not red. She will be an actress and we will catch her show."

Zoro asked, "You sent a bird to a school and they accepted her as a student? Weird."

Krispal said, "Yeah she really likes electronic music, they played some for her, I saw before the portal closed."

Flowious bickered, "Really, music is your top priority right now?"

Zoro said, "I just meditated and my judgment says we should get traveler's tea."

Krispal asked, "Are you sure that is our best move?"

Zoro stated, "I am afraid we are running out of time before Friday night."

They arrived at the outskirts of Ninjago City with the Destinys' Bounty mid-day. Zoro explained, "I read about this teashop in one of my books."

A horse and carriage pulled up behind the Destinys' Bounty. It was a taxi. A few passengers got out, got their luggage from the luggage rack and went into the city. The taxi driver saw them and said, "You aren't planning on getting any traveler's tea?"

The clan shared glances, wondering where this was going. Falco, for whom it was against his code to lie, stated, "We are."

The driver groaned, "That tea is putting me out of business. Especially this year, when the century bloom flower is in bloom. You know it can take you different realms. If you drink it you may never return."

Flowious said, "We have to track down someone in need. We have nothing more to lose."

The driver went back to his carriage and put the stool inside and drove away without any passengers. They went into the tea shop. Zoro said, "Hello, Mistake."

Mistake was a young woman and the shop looked brand new and pristine. Zoro said, "We would like some traveler's tea."

Mistake said, "I am sorry. I've never heard of that tea."

Zoro explained, "You take the leaves of a century bloom flower, a little bit of wild mountain thyme for a nice aura and positive spirits, black leaves if you are traveling during the monsoon season, and add some marshmallows to give it a nice taste in case you decided to drink it instead of using it to travel."

Mistake said, "Ah, you mean punishment tea."

Krispal gulped, "Punishment tea."

Mistake explained, "Yes. Have your convict drink terrible tea, which makes them think of their greatest fear. Then push them into punishment tea so they go to their greatest fear."

Krispal said, "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if I find Diyi, but don't know where I am? What am I supposed to write then? What if it takes me to another realm? What if Blaze isn't with him? What if I am too afraid and it takes me to my fear? What if the sun comes out before you arrive?"

Zoro said, "He- he's right. Too much can go wrong. Nobody should go. I grew impatient, unwise, I became too eager to save Blaze and my judgment was swayed. Shadow saw where light didn't hit."

Everyone looked at the planner, Flowious. He said, "Fine, I'll go. It's my plan, it's my duty to see it through. Most of the time when somebody comes up with a plan they should be held with the most consciousness. We will rendezvous at me once I teleport, can't make it up to me- you are bad."

They started preparing the Destinys' Bounty so they would be ready to leave as soon as the carrier pigeon, Aola, came back. Flowious took note of a big bag of Ahimsa's. Flowious wanted to hurt Ahimsa so she would know how bad it felt to be hurt. He said, "Wow. Fat? You have a big breakfast."

Ahimsa angrily spat, "It's for Blaze."

Flowious's younger sister, Diptidulla saw him in private. She spoke, for the first time in a long time, "You don't have to do this, brother."

Flowious said, "I'm sorry, sister. I'll come back in one piece."

She whimpered, "I don't want to see Diyi hurt you like Blaze so you can impress Ahimsa."

Soon everyone regathered in the teashop. Zoro said, "This is a mistake, line in the sand, nobody goes."

Mistake had collected and mixed all the ingredients and was boiling the water. There was only enough century bloom flower for one person. Falco announced, "I have a confession to make."

He squeezed his hands in pain over what he was about to say. He believed in being honest so he said, "I'm… I'm… a fanatic."

Ahimsa said, "You mean someone who sometimes turns into an animal?"

Falco nodded yes. Then he said, "I have what it takes to fly away from Diyi if I get scared enough, for fear is the only way I can become a beast. Let me go instead of Flowious."

Flowious said, "Falco, you don't have to. There is a chance the plan won't work."

Falco said, "I am a Ninja and this is what Shogun Honorous would want."

Sarcea made sure to smile at Falco, her step-mother would approve of her dating him because of his ethical compass. Ahimsa said, "You could die. Have Krispal do it."

Falco said, "Flowious, thank you for the plan."

A portal opened-up on the floor. Ahimsa screamed, "This is madness. Honorous isn't worth your life."

Falco spat, "I will never be a malgarson!"

Zoro started running toward the teapot. Falco grabbed Aola and jumped in the portal. The portal closed. Flowious said, "Being the hero isn't always right. Sometimes is, sometimes isn't, there is a balance."

Zoro said, "I am sorry. I should have realized the plan was bad sooner."

Krispal cried, "Nobody listens to me. You will when I'm a dictator."

Fremt joked, "At least he isn't alone and has Aola."

Ahimsa fell to the ground and cried. Isabelle couldn't understand how she let herself keep getting pushed down by boys who clearly didn't realize how much they hurt her. She thought, Ahimsa really needs to learn to stand up for herself.

* * *

As Falco fell he remembered the first time he became a beast, when he was attacked by an ancient crocodile at a temple. He fell into a river and a crocodile started swimming toward him. Falco's arms turned to wings, his legs to talons. He was in his beast form. He had the body of a snake, three feet long, and the slimy feathered wings coming off it. He was an abomination of animal form, part reptile- part bird. The crocodile lashed his tail into the air. The snake-falcon twisted his body in a way no bird should be able to do and the tail missed. In his falcon talons was a terrified Aola. More crocodiles emerged from the river's water. Falco flew to the nearest village. It took him an hour to calm down enough to reenter human form. He sent Aola with a note with the village's name. He cried like a child, because fear wasn't an ideal of his. By morning his clan arrived. Zoro wouldn't speak to him as punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjago: Art of the Ninja

Chapter 4: Haunted Forest, The Girl with the Torch

Once upon a time…life was normal.

Life had always been okay. Wu was twelve and had always been inspired. He remembered his one-room school building. It held all the grades and had a wood-burning stove in the middle. It would have been a nice building to have right now in the snow, that was if no one would notice you sleeping in it. Once upon a time…going to the theater was great, reading a book was great, everything was okay. He thought of recent changes in his life and how he didn't want to be a ninja. Being sick made his feelings unconceivably dreadful. I MUST GET BETTER, he thought. It felt like the sun stopped shining and Ninjago was under a great threat to end its survival. A bat flew into a dead tree branch. He thought, my insides are so broken, at least in the Haunted Forest my outside matches my inside.

* * *

Sensei Sage sat at the head of an intricately decorated spruce table. One his left there was enough spaces for three chairs, three chairs in those spaces, and three Senseis sat in those chairs. On his right were enough spaces for three chairs, three chairs in those spaces, and two Senseis in those chairs. Across from him was a circular window that overlooked a fig plantation. The figs were not in bloom because it was the dead of winter. Outside the Sensei's castle, Sargent Arcturus, the young Anacondrai military leader, paced back and forth. Sensei Sage announced at exactly noon, when the meeting was scheduled to begin, "I see everyone could make it. We have called this meeting to unbiasedly decide if Arcturus should gain the rank of Sensei or remain a Sensei in Training. We six must decide as we are the Senseis Arcturus knows best. We don't want a Sensei unfamiliar with him to decide his merit. But first, clan reports. My clan, the first mini-figure clan, is learning quickly, they have a lot of strife but I believe they will work through it and soon become friends for life. I am teaching them to be more respectful. Serpentes Siena, your report."

Serpentes Siena was the patriarch of the Serpentes house, being Falco's grandfather. He was very large from eating too much, or as some might put it, "fat"; he was balding, and had a big wild beard. He was the oldest and most traditionalist of the Senseis. He bragged, "Acutely optimistic Sage. My clan is exuberantly happy to have me back after my short while in retirement, as they had many problems but rebounded quickly after my timely re-entrance. I am teaching them to be less resentful."

Siena then said what Sage was supposed to say, "Ikkan, your report."

Ikkan was the youngest of the Sesnsei. He followed the latest trends in the fashion of the day in his appearance. He said, "They are doing pretty good, they seemed to learn from the mistakes of yester-time and have improved from them. I am teaching them to be more flexible. Sage."

Sage asked, "Agni, your report."

Pariksha Agni sat opposite Siena. Siena was the most protective of his pupil and Agni the least of hers, as she was the strictest of the Senseis. She had narrow almond eyes, pancake makeup face, and black hair in a tight bun. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and said, "My clan seems to have a problem with calling figurines not tough enough. Every minute for the last century they call each other wimpy, especially Lechts. I am teaching them to be nicer. Agreeous."

Agreeous came from the poorest background, despite being wealthy now. He was born with fur coats but earned silk through his job as carnival master. He presented himself as the industrious and clean business chief with his clean-shaven beard. He said, "I am teaching them to be fun-loving. My problem with my clan is excessiveness."

Liontounge Gin snickered, "You earned loads of money through bad jokes that could have gone to established entertainers and then you complain about excessiveness."

Liontounge Gin sat opposite Agreeous. She was the Master of Shadow before Krispal was born and whom randomly inherited her powers. Unlike Agreeous, who almost always agreed, people found it difficult to make her agree. Agreeous justified, "Their jokes are excessive because they don't have a purpose. I like to use jokes to explain or entertain. They think a lot things that aren't funny are funny. Despite this they still have great wisdom."

Gin said, "They are wise, unlike myself and my clan."

Agni asked, "Speaking of which, how is your clan doing?"

Gin replied, "Unprofessional, disobedient, arrogant, lazy, and hot-headed as ever. I am teaching them to be more exceptional."

Sage said, "That is it for the reports. Next, for our main objective, Arcturus. Let's break while I go outside and get him."

Blaze walked in a clearly different wood than Wu's. Blaze's was mountainous, barren, icy cold, and only featured a few dormant shrubs. He trekked with a satchel he got at the Dashaus House house he left. It had a few survival items in it, but without a bigger bag he could take everything that would be nice to possess to survive. He thought, the odds of me finding someone here to get me to civilization are awfully slim. He saw smoke billowing in the distance. Like a horse near a barn he smiled and ran as fast as he could. His face filled with hurt when he slipped and fell on ice when he tried to stop. He saw the roof of a watchtower and he barely stopped before entering the main platform's view. He trekked for an hour to a rock overlooking the encampment. He pulled out binoculars to decide if they were friendly. It was an Indian Tribe. He recognized the warriors as being the ones who fought for Undead X. Undead X would mean trouble for Ninja. Ninja were warriors and the Undead X's tribe might have some anger with the protectors of Ninjago. Blaze decided he would rather face the icy mountains than face the Ronin Indians.

* * *

Wu wondered if he even wanted to make it to the Valley of the Martial Children. What good was it. He should just build a cabin in these haunted woods. Never see his clan again, never see Garmadon or his mother again. I'm not good at anything, why should I even pretend? He heard a horse charging at him. Maybe this was his fairy tale ending. A nice girl on a white horse, to bring him shelter, and be his savior. The rider nearly sliced his flesh in two. He expertly dodged the rider's naginata by jumping out of the horse's way. The rider didn't have a head piece. In Ninjago, this isn't surprising, only worrisome. He held his head piece under his left arm. It was a pumpkin. The headless horsefigure didn't stop as he circled around. Wu thought, can't this horse just stop? Why does he have to kick me while I'm down? Wu thought, why am I not afraid? I don't feel anything- oh, what I'd give to feel figure again. The headless horsefigure put away his naginata, or blade on a shaft, for a whip, made of a troll figure's spine. The silent horsefigure began charging at Wu. Wu got ready. When the horse was just in front of him, Wu slid under the horse and between the four hooves. He was a good fighter, but he also knew they were better. The horsefigure jumped off his horse, who kept riding. The rider got his spine whip ready and shot it at Wu. Wu pulled out his katana from his weapon-holding piece. The whip wrapped around the blade and was caught. Wu tugged at his sword to separate the vertebrae of the spine whip. He heard the horse behind him and he did a mid-air barrel roll and managed to kick the horse over him. With the horse's momentum, the horse went flying away, but when he landed, he kept going. In the action the rider had disappeared. Wu scanned around but he was nowhere to be found. Wu sheathed his katana on his back and stepped away. He heard a cacophony behind him. He turned around to see a gray wolf tearing the pumpkin head piece to more pieces. The body dropped dead. Wu pulled out his katana and got ready to fight the wolf. The wolf jumped up, as if catching a ball. He then excitedly pranced away. He stopped, turned around, and gazed into Wu's eyes. If he could talk he would probably say, "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Wu put away his sword and followed the wolf. The wolf led him to a small meadow that broke from the dense forest. On the edge was a big boulder with smaller boulders around it, which would make it easy to climb up to the top of the big one. They stepped over figure skeletons in old military kimonos and armor as they entered the meadow. The wolf led Wu to one of the smaller rocks. The wolf raised his front left paw, like a hunting dog. The rock asked, "Are you coming or not?"

Wu was shocked. He asked, "You can speak?"

The stone angrily spat, "Very rude. I know I am shy but that doesn't mean I can't speak. I would think the sacred protector would have better social skills."

Wu realized the wolf lacked the ability to scale the rock face and thus, he should go alone. Wu asked, "Mind if I step on you?"

The rock replied, "Who asks that to a rock? Are you crazy?"

Wu stepped on the rock and climbed to the top. He then climbed two more before getting on the big boulder. The boulder was so big it saw over most of the trees. He wished he could pause life at this moment, he felt tranquil. Wu saw the sun break through the clouds that were causing the snow. It emitted a gold aura that sliced through the black of the haunted forest. It made the dead trees less scary. It then turned orange, which contrasted with the snow, which made the snow less scary. The clouds now looked like they were made of brush strokes. He wanted this moment to last, before the sun completely set and the forest would fill with cold nighttime air. He would remember this moment, with the care of preserving an antique, until the hands of time would take him away. A happy tear ran down his face. He felt cold when it dripped onto his shin. Darkness was about to fall across the land.

* * *

Arcturus sat down in the empty chair for his interview. Sage began, "Arcturus, you currently have the entry rank into our League, Sensei To Be. With this rank, you may train as assistant Sensei with a clan, but not hold primary senseiship. To gain full membership you must earn the rank of Sensei, then you will be able to teach your own clan. Tell us initiative, what is the secret pass-phrase?"

Arcturus replied, "A Sensei never tells."

Sage asked, "What virtues do you call?"

Arcturus claimed, "Nobility and honor."

Gin said, "Oh, I'm better at those than you."

Siena said, "I see you are very honorable and a figure of Departed worship. Not many people are these days, not like when I was boy."

Arcturus said, "Yes, we must learn from the past and honor timeless heroes whose names might otherwise be lost to the ages. "

Ikkan, who sat across from Arcturus, said, "Three months ago you said we must respect our ancestors. Then last month you said we must respect ancestors who deserve our respect. I have no problem with either, but you are inconsistent. I have a hunch you reacted to a mock. A Sensei cannot be that impulsive. You are not the Master of Fire, you're a Sensei in training."

Arcturus admitted, "I accept that claim."

Agreeous said, "Well it is manly to be flexible as you learn new things."

Arcturus bowed his head in respect. Agreeous sat next to him and they shared a special connection that the other Senseis didn't understand why. Agreeous said, "A nobility call sign? Huh, I will call you greeny."

Arcturus added, "I also believe in honor."

Agreeous said, "It is honorable to respect those who are more capable than you."

Sage remarked, "Yes, doing what is honorable always goes noticed."

Agni said, "I wanted to bring up that you are a Serpentine and have great respect for the Anacondrai tribe. Balance is balance between attachment and non-attachment. You should also have a reason for your level of attachment. You don't seem to have a reason to like your tribe's figures over the other Serpentine Tribes. Tell me what that reason is?"

Sage was raised a monk. He had a short fuzzy beard and a bald head. Sage smiled and said, "You mean he is an actual figurebeing with feelings?"

Agreeous chuckled. Even the normally imposing Ikkan laughed. Ikkan said, "We think it would be best to give you more time to train."

Sage said, "You still may be the greatest warrior who has ever done battle over Ninjago. I have faith in you."

Arcturus asked, "Tell me what I can do to learn faster."

Ikkan replied, "A Sensei never tells."

* * *

The sun had left the region Wu was in. It was now getting colder and colder. He climbed down the rocks in the dimmer lighting quickly, before the sun had completely vanished. Wouldn't it be enjoyable to have flint and steel so I could start a fire? When he got to the bottom the wolf was gone. He needed a savior now more than ever. He started building a snow shelter, which was difficult in just a foot of snow. He accidently touched a piece of paper, in the shape of a taxi carriage ticket. He felt himself being sucked into a teleportation wormhole. Specs of light shot passed him, like riding a chariot quickly though the snow. In a flash, he appeared in a new setting. There was a small cottage, with an unusually small door, surrounded by vegetable fields. He walked to the door, shivering, and knocked. A half-stacked figure came to the door, he was an elf, like Krispal. Inside the cottage there was only one bed, as elves have increased resilience to exhaustion. The children hid behind their mother. The father, who was the one at the door asked, "What is your business, human figure?"

Wu said, "I am sorry, I got lost in the woods and would like you to take me to more human figures."

The elf led Wu down the trail to the cottage until they got to a small village. Wu read the sign, "Welcome to the Valley of the Martial Children."

The elf pointed at a dojo. Wu tried to pay the elf two copper ounces but the elf said, "I can't accept this. I have work in the fields to do tomorrow."

Wu didn't understand. He said, "I am paying you for what you did tonight."

The elf said, "I may be stupid but I know tomorrow you will come to my door asking for labor in exchange for what you already payed me. Equal trade, you already payed me by being friendly."

Wu knew that elves were some of the supposed sub-figures, but this trade didn't seem equal, after all, the elf was friendly too. Just as the Dashaus House excluded non-members as inferior, elves were excluded by human figures as a lesser-figure group, despite them being Figures of Speech. Regardless, Wu let the elf disappear down the trail. He walked to the dojo and knocked on the frame of the wax-paper door. A horse cantered behind him. He heard, "Don't bother, I just got home and everyone else is at a good friend's house."

He turned around and saw a girl on a white horse, she had a torch that filled the black with illumination and hope, a sun that would not set. Wu felt shelter at last when she dismounted and said, "I'm Misako."


	5. Chapter 5

Ninjago: Art of the Ninja

Chapter 5: See Past Friday Night

Previously on Ninjago:

…Wu has been taking a spiritual journey. A moment of comfort in a time of turmoil when he finds a girl named Misako will be tempered by his gazing beyond the now.

Once upon a time… Wu was let into the Montgomery dojo by Misako. After two months of separation Garmadon was there in a deep mediation pose. He opened his eyes and snarled, "Brother."

Misako realized Wu was the one Garmadon had told her about. Wu awkwardly said, "Hi."

Wu had considered it his fault his brother had been cursed by the Great Devourer. Misako said, "Garmadon, I won't interrupt your meditation."

Garmadon said, "It is funny. In a sacred dojo, I used to be consumed by spirituality, but now I feel a desolate loneliness. I can feel my patience dwindling. The venom is growing stronger. I bet you have been at peace knowing you deserve to be sacred protector."

Wu stated, "I know you were led to believe you were meant to be sacred protector and now you aren't. But I was led to believe I wasn't sacred protector and now I am. Our two worlds are not different."

Garmadon snapped, "How dare you assume you know what I am going through! I was the son of the greatest master Ninjago has ever seen and now I am on a dark road to be the greatest villain Ninjago has ever seen. The dishonor I will bring on myself is too unbearable to imagine."

Wu stated, "I still believe you can be saved, older brother."

Garmadon said, "Enough with your empty hope."

Wu argued, "I need hope as much as you. All of Ninjago now expects me to be a great hero for the rest of my life. I always must live with this attention I never wanted. I always wanted to be a contortionist but now I must fill my father's shoes with feet that cannot even imagine being that size."

Garmadon snarled, "Don't speak of father. He loved you as sacred protector and hated me as a villain. He is no longer here. He had small shoes and yet you complain about not being able to fill them; he was a fool."

Wu argued, "No, father was the wisest man in existence. We are all cursed without him here to protect Ninjago."

Garmadon slyly said, "I was even cursed with him here."

Misako sighed, "Sometimes it feels the whole world is cursed. People's destinies being the opposite of what they want."

Both Wu and Garmadon agreed. Wu stated, "I am good and I hope we can find the inner piece with this one day."

Misako said, "My father's good friend, Warturo, is a fortuneteller. Maybe if you see her, Wu, you can learn what your future holds."

Wu asked, "And what if it holds what I don't want?"

Misako said, "Then you rise to meet it."

* * *

It had gotten dark and Blaze had found a cave. He went inside and seeing that no bear lived in it, decided to spend the night. Being the Master of Fire, getting one started was as easy. It did attract a lot of attention though, as the light from the fire shot through the blackness. It didn't help the cave was on a hill, meaning everyone for miles could see his camp. If Zoro were here, she could reflect the light back on the walls of the cave instead of out in every direction, but she wasn't here.

At midnight, a group had surrounded the sleeping Blaze. Blaze awoke and saw the bronze-clad clan. They wore an assortment of copper, bronze, and brass armor. They had steam powered weaponry and vehicles. "I am sorry," Blaze asked, "Am I a problem here?"

The leader said, "No, we were just inspecting the fire at our copper mine. Are you lost?"

Blaze said, "Yeah, my name is Blaze, thanks for asking. I am lost and you are?"

The leader replied, "Steampuff, and we are the Shuu Clan."

Blaze noticed the rat emblem on their armors. Blaze said, "As I have had a run-in with Undead X, could I ask for your protection?"

Steampuff said, "Undead X is a world class villain. Shogun Honorous, Superior Dictator Vagus, and even Sultan Goughes think him an enemy of progress. The Samurai has made an opponent of almost everyone with his pride. Why might he be associating with a mere commoner?"

Blaze didn't tell him about being in a Ninja clan. Steampuff continued, "An amusing farce. They say he was cursed many years ago. He made a deal with the King of the Underworld, Samukai, that he may walk Ninjago again, but in exchange he had to have his heart torn out. And although he will live forever- he will on an island, without love for anyone."

* * *

The next morning Wu went to the herbalist and healed, then went to Warturo's dojo. She was an old lady and was nearly blind, like her name she had three warts on her face. Wu sat on a mat and asked her, "What do I do if I don't like what is to come?"

Warturo said, "Do not run from your fate. With enough fire, inside you will fall victim to it, but not be hurt by it."

Wu said, "I can't see past Friday night."

"Often teenagers cannot see past the big party."

"I am afraid for my friend. The Master of Fire, he is supposed to die Friday night."

Warturo barked, "Oh, I see. He is a teenager also. He isn't on Efficient, is he?"

Wu said, "No, he isn't. He got captured while we were fighting for Ninjago."

"Trying to take over the world now."

"No, we weren't trying to take over the world."

"Please pick a bone."

Wu picked a panda funny bone and handed it to Warturo. She placed it on a fire. She said, "Oh, I see. I have bad news for you. Are you afraid? Be honest."

Wu lied, "No."

Warturo said, "You must make an impossible decision before the age of thirty. Your clan may be divided for life, most former friends turned to greatest enemies, by a man named Chen, your clan will be destined to be divided or you will decide to die yourself and keep them friends."

Wu was shocked. He didn't want to die before the age of thirty, his new clan seemed like nothing compared to his own life. Warturo continued, "But there is a bright side. You will be ready to decide."

Wu asked, "How long do I have?"

Warturo said, "Before the age of thirty, but years from now. Spend your time preparing to endure the unendurable."

Wu left as if he had been stepped on by a giant destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Ninjago: Art of the Ninja

Chapter 6: The Shinto

Previously on Ninjago…

Wu learns of his prophecy to decide between his clan's unity and his life. Blaze has been found by a clan of steampunk rationalists in the Glacier Barrens. With one plan foiled the clan attempts another one to find Blaze.

Once upon a time, Falco admitted, "Ok, so maybe giving free hot sauce wings to my grandfather isn't the best way to find Blaze."

Fremt interjected, "We need a fool-proof plan, without these complications and what-ifs. Since Shogun Honorous, is friendly to Ninja. How about we search the taxation office for addresses of Fun Dashaus House members and pay them a visit?"

Bamf argued, "But what if he is at a location of a branch that married into the Fun Dashaus House, they won't have that last name? We show up at the wrong house and they ambush us."

Fremt exclaimed, "I said no complications. How about we ignore the complications of my plan and just go for it. We are never going to find a foolproof plan."

Isabelle saw many plans but decided not to speak, realizing it would make her sound too smart to Fremt. Zoro said, "How about we solve one of our complications?"

Ahimsa asked, "What do you mean?"

Zoro said, "On the top of the Beast Mountain is the Temple of Trees."

Krispal gagged, "Oh, no, not those gross things-trees."

Zoro continued, "It holds a massive set of trees all branching from a few trunks, intertwining, separating. It documents everyone's familial relationship in Ninjago."

Bamf nervously said, "Isn't the Beast Mountain really dangerous to climb?"

Ahimsa said, "Well, I am going to climb it if it means finding Blaze."

Flowious said, "And I am going to climb it too."

Bamf stood up and said, "Well, you know, I'm sure not afraid."

Fremt said, "I'm in. I mean, how hard can it be to climb a mountain? We have a flying ship."

Sarcea added, "And a master of gravity."

Falco added, "And a fanatic that has wings while a monster."

* * *

Blaze was aboard a small cloud slicer with Minister Steampuff. Blaze said, "You are driving wrong."

Steampuff said, "No I'm not. What experience do you have with flying a cloud slicer?"

Blaze said, "You are supposed to drive in the left lane over the Central Shoguntu."

Steampuff remarked, "We are in the sky, there aren't lanes. Foolish Blaze."

Blaze remarked, "Please let me drive. I really like to drive."

Steampuff again asked, "Your merit behind the rudder is?"

Blaze said, "Merit? I can fly because - I can fly. There, sounds reasonable, right?"

Steampuff argued, "You lack a reason. That isn't reasonable."

Blaze replied, "My ability is reason enough."

Steampuff agreed, "Fine, since you are so eager I will let you learn how difficult this is."

Blaze confidently strode over to the levers and wheel. Steampuff quickly let go and Blaze took his time to grab the controls. He said, "Now, how about some more speed."

Steampuff argued, "It is a fir propeller, I really think it will shatter above the current RPM."

Blaze pulled a lever and the vessel shot forward. They hit some turbulence and the cargo canvas bags were ripped off the vessel. Blaze brightly said, "Great, now we are lighter."

Steampuff yelled, "Oh, our trading money was in one of those bags. This will set us back twelve weeks."

Blaze argued, "Oh, well. You could have told me. Don't worry, I'll get them."

He pulled a lever that released hot air from the top of the balloon. They went into a freefall. Steampuff yelled, "Don't bother. Why should we be behind our lives when we could be behind twelve weeks? Pull up, pull up!"

Blaze released the lever. Another ship came speeding toward them, this one a cloud junk. It was a massive ship and they were lined up dead center with the nose. Stempuff yelled, "Get in your lane, get in your lane!"

Blaze exclaimed, "I thought we agreed there weren't lanes."

Steampuff yelled, "There are in passing!"

Blaze, thunderstruck, yelled, "Brace for impact!"

The slicer shattered on impact and the crew fell onto a bank of snow which cushioned there two-hundred-foot fall. Blaze remarked, "Well, at least everyone survived."

Steampuff squeezed his four fingers like he was imagining strangling Blaze, whom had wet his pants.

* * *

Garmadon said to Wu, "I think it best we visit our father's shrine."

Wu said, "Why the change in heart?"

Garmadon said, "You need to try and connect to him in the Departed Realm."

They left the Valley of the Martial Children and arrived at the Shrine of the First Spinjitzu master. Garmadon said, "I fear speaking to him, so you must enter alone."

Wu walked under the archway into the courtyard. He entered the castle and sat on the dusty boards in front of the Spinjitzu master's staff. He saw a shadow run past in the hallways beyond the wax paper walls. Windchimes danced as the shadow rushed by, circling the innermost chamber. Wu wondered if he should enter the hallway or wait for the shadow to enter the chamber. He felt the giant foot press against him. He screamed, "Father. Answer my pleas for help!"

Garmadon heard this from outside and walked under the gateway. He saw a statue of a younger him being handed a baton by the former sacred protector. He turned away. Wu burst from the inner chamber and chased the shadow. He was angry because he had abandoned his peacefulness. She wore a white semi-transparent cloth that matched her white semi-transparent skin. She floated without feet and had a weathered yellow wooden mask in the shape of a crocodile head. Wu asked, "Are you the Shinto of this shrine?"

The Shinto said, "Yes. I am Julia the Cheerful."

Wu asked, "You must know my father, you are both in the Departed Realm and you have been tasked with protecting his shrine."

Julia said, "Your father cannot help you."

Wu asked, "Why can't he?"

Julia said, "Like fall turning into winter he is passed."

"Why isn't he the Shinto of his own Shrine?"

Julia answered, "He delegated that duty to me. He created the earth, fire, ice, and lightning and when he created this hilltop, he made me the Shinto in his passing. It was Shogun Honorous who disrespected him by building a Shrine on another Shinto's land than his own. Your father left all of Ninjago, but asked to be Shinto of none of it. This shrine was made post-humously, without his consent. He left you many things but didn't ask for you to glorify him in return, that was your own choice. Shogun Honorous is a tiger without concern for the delicate laws of the departed. He seeks to gain influence from sheep by building shrines for the great departed but doesn't follow the rules in antiquity. He is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Never trust a wolf in sheep's clothing or a sheep."

Wu asked, "You mean, the Shogun is a Snake? But what am I supposed to do? My father knew so much and I know so little. I came here for answers, not to be compared to the Shogun."

Julia said, "The point is your father was a man of great powers of creation. He created the feared serpentine, he created the Dashaus House, and he created the Sensei's League. He left behind a large inheritance for you to work with. You aren't mad because you're lost - you are because you're sad."

"Why did he have to die when I am twelve? I came here to speak to him! Can't the departed speak to the living?"

Julia said, "I have seen you have begun a spiritual journey. When it is over, you will be strong enough to accept his loss."

"Like I am." Garmadon said from the end of the hallway. Wu cried, "Why, brother? Why must you turn evil?"

Garmadon snapped, "How dare you ask me that? Just imagine how I feel."

Garmadon helped Wu to his feet and said, "It is ok. You will be strong enough for this one day. I have been through a lot since I was bitten. You couldn't leave this shrine, and I couldn't enter. But I grew stronger because of the pain of venom. It was I who crossed the gate to save you. Cry, brother. Let the departed be the departed."

Garmadon led Wu out of the Shrine and through the gateway. Garmadon said, "So I guess now we go our separate ways."

Wu said, "Next time we meet, it may be on the battlefield."

Garmadon mentioned, "Yes. And promise me you will defeat me."

Garmadon left down the hill. Julia joined Wu, ready to give one last piece of advice.

* * *

The Destinys' Bounty arrived at the base of the Thousand-Mile-Thick Mountain range. Zoro explained, "In the center of the range is the Beast Mountain, which we have to walk to. The range has pine trees that shoot needles at flying objects. So no zero gravity, wings, or flying ship."

They heard a voice behind them say, "That's right. It isn't the tallest mountain range in the world but it is the deadliest."

The voice came from a man who resembled a marble wall with his high stature and thick chest. He wore an exuberant number of weapons on a harness. He introduced himself, "I am Virgil the Vigilant. I must warn you against climbing the Beast Mountain."

Falco said, "We have our reasons."

Virgil said, "I can get you to the top, if you learn my lessons."

Bamf asked, "You can get to the top?"

Virgil said, "Yes. I have multiple times. The mountain is not forgiving. It detects happiness. As you grow afraid foot and handholds appear, but as you grow happy they disappear. The key is ABA."

Fremt asked, "Jeep gettn' deep? Real deep."

Zoro asked, "Altos Bar Association?"

Virgil said, "No. Always be afraid. I will teach you how to always be afraid."

He instructed, "Close your eyes and focus on your fear."

The ten Ninja closed their eyes. Virgil kept his eyes open. He instructed, "Think of your fear and try to think of it for as long as possible."

One by one the Ninja were called out by looking more relaxed. They began their long hike to the middle of the Thousand-Mile-Thick Mountain Range ready for only Virgil to climb and write down the details of the Fun Dashaus House.

Blaze and the nine Shuu Clan members kept trekking but the snowfall soon became a blizzard. Steampuff's right hand piece had frozen and was near falling off. He yelled, "If you hadn't been so irrational, we wouldn't have crashed into the other ship."

Blaze argued, "I already apologized. Do I need to sound like broken sheet music? Sometimes being irrational is correct."

They soon heard the chanting of horse's hooves. Out of the galling wind of snow stepped a horse carrying Undead X. Steampuff pulled a dagger with his left hand. Steampuff yelled, "We can't trust him."

Blaze argued, "Ah, we have to. Do you have another plan to survive this blizzard?"

Undead X led a group of ten horses. Each Shuu Clan member eagerly got on the back of one of the Ronin tribe's Indian's horses. They arrived in the gated tribe's village where they were placed by a fire to melt away their frost bite. Steampuff could move his hand again. Blaze noticed a greenhouse and snuck over to it. Inside were not fruits or vegetables, but poppy flowers. Blaze realized they were growing Efficient. After the blizzard had ended Undead X led the ten survivors to the gate and watched them leave.

* * *

Julia said, "I may not be able to have you speak to your father, but I can share with you experiences with yourself, Garmadon and Elemental Masters that I have learned."

Wu was ready to learn what she had to teach. Julia said, "You, Garmadon, and every Elemental Master have three forms to them. A normal human form, an animal form, and a spirit form."

Wu asked, "What about Fanatics and Apathetics?"

Julia explained, "A Fanatic is an Elemental Master that is very closely connected to his animal form. An Apathic is an Elemental Master who is closely connected to his spirit form."

Wu asked, "What is my animal and spirit form?"

Julia said, "I cannot read your animal form because I am a master of spiritual forms, but your spirit form is a Shinto."

Wu asked, "You mean I can turn into a Shinto? What are Shinto abilities?"

"Yes. You can turn into a Shinto once you are ready. One of the Shinto's abilities is to give power to other spirit forms. The amount of power they can produce is dependent on how well their sacred site is protected and maintained."

Wu said, "Thank-you. That is helpful."

"Come back to me when you and the Ninja are ready to learn about entering your spirit form."


	7. Chapter 7

Ninjago: Art of the Ninja

Chapter 7: The Beast Mountain

Previously on Ninjago…

Sensei Sage's Clan arrived at the Thousand-Mile-Thick Mountain range to climb the Beast Mountain to retrieve knowledge on members of the Fun Dashaus House.

Once upon a time… after a day of hiking Sensei Sage's Clan arrived at the Beast Mountain's base. It was eight-hundred feet of vertical climbing. Falco reminded them, "OK, let's be vigilant. This mountain likes to take what it can grab from you."

Fremt questioned, "It is very opportunistic. Did I use that word right?"

Zoro robotically replied, "Correct usage."

Sarcea was glad Fremt knew a vocabular library outside of funny ones. Fremt, in an alien voice, exclaimed, "Oh, yeah I'm learnderid."

Zoro smartly asked, "Virgil can climb it, why doesn't he just climb it instead of us?"

Virgil, cautious, replied, "I am afraid no one can climb it today. The wind is too strong near the top, you could get blown off."

Ahimsa aggressively argued, "No, we have to. Blaze is in danger."

Bamf sternly added, "Zoro said Blaze has until Friday night to live. It is Wednesday. We have to climb it, dammit."

Virgil patiently accepted, "I can't stop you. But when one of you gets hurt, I hope you remember me for being correct through it all."

Then ten Ninja wannabes dropped their backpacks and walked to the rock face. Isabella took a long anxious look at the eight-hundred foot vertical climb. A rock protruded out of the cliff edge the right height to put her foot on. Krispal looked at his rock face. He yelled at it, "Come on. I want to be the only one to get to the top. Give me a ladder."

He smirked when he finished yelling at it, which didn't give him anything to grab hold of. Flowious got in a fighting stance. He commanded, "OK rock face, give me a ladder, or else."

A foothold fissure appeared to use as a foothold which Flowious nonchalantly used. Ahimsa felt numb to the core thinking of Blaze almost being dead. A foothold and a handhold shook their way out of the rock face. Diptidulla thought, "I am going to climb this." Nothing happened, until a small rock came out by her foot. Bamf confidently commented, "How hard can this be? If all of these Clan Members can do it, I should be able to."

Nothing happened. Bamf angrily tried to punch his rock face, but he managed to slam his fist to a stop before it hit the rocks. He thought, "Come on, I am Waraxe Bamf. A great strong Viking. I should be able to do this!"

His anger caused a handhold to appear. With one arm, he hoisted himself up and jumped his foot onto it. His cousin was breathing a lot heavier. Falco had no trouble getting foot and hand holds, his problem was he was conflicted over using them. He thought, "What if I get high up and fall, I'll die. I'm a coward. Father always called me girly, and now I am showing it. He was angry at me for not being tough enough to fight the crocodile. I won't be like my Grandfather. A come home late and drunk Malgarson, too cowardice to face the real world."

Falco started quickly climbing the mountain face. Zoro orthodoxly sat down and meditated. She purposely thought of things that were depressing: that everyone dies at some point, the gearbox of the world doesn't allow any gear to spin more powerful than the gears that spin it, that it is impossible for figurekind to gain anything without losing something also prized. She realized there was no source without a source. She began to fill with depression at these thoughts. A foothold appeared. She stepped on it. Sarcea didn't get any holds at first. She began to imagine how upset her mother would be at letting another Clan Member die. Soon some footholds slid out. Fremt said to the rock face, "Okay, rocky-rocky-rock."

He gave a sly smile at his joke which didn't allow any rocks to protrude. The elf and alien would have to stay at the base of Beast Mountain. Flowious was the first to turn back. He thought about how slow Ahimsa was going and how bad he was for being so competitive with her. Before he realized it, he had lost all his holds. He began a freefall. Ahimsa shot an ice slide for him to slide down. Flowious jumped off the slide back onto the wall. He admitted, "That was close."

Ahimsa asked, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

Flowious accepted, "Not bad. You're great with ice."

He smiled at her. She didn't flinch. He admitted, "I know that breakfast wasn't for you."

He then revealed, "I am going to go back now before I fall off. You're actually not all that bad."

Ahimsa chuckled, "Actually?"

His sister was the next to go. She smiled at the thought of being the only one to reach the top. She too went into a freefall. Before hitting the bottom, she shot wind which cushioned her fall. The short while in flying made a pine needle shoot at her and piece her ear. She chuckled and said, "I had been meaning to get my ears pierced." Zoro's machine-like meditated sorrow could not hold up to organic sorrow. She filled with peace midway up and lost her grip. She admitted, "I don't think I have enough to make it to the top. I am turning around."

Sarcea was doing quite well, with plenty of holding point, until she remembered her stepmother telling her not to climb too high because she might hurt herself. She announced, "I am turning around too. This is dangerous."

Only Ahimsa, Falco, Isabelle, and Bamf were remaining. Falco looked down at how high he was. His feet began to tremble with fear. A staircase appeared out of the rock with how afraid he was. Ahimsa shouted, "Falco, you have done enough, go down. You did your best."

Isabella insisted, "We need everyone to try to make it to the top, that way one of us does."

Falco began to climb the stairs. He felt like he was a Royal Samurai for Shogun Honorous, brave and willing to make any sacrifice for the good figures of the Central Shoguntu. The staircase began rumbling into the cliff side. Falco ran to the edge and forced himself to think of falling. A tiny sliver of the staircase remained out, which Falco nudged the very edge of his feet along. Bamf was climbing the fastest, determined to be the first to the top. He was the mightiest in the clan and was going to make it for sure. Isabelle turned around, proud of all she had accomplished. Without any warning, her hand and feet holds disappeared into the cliffside. She had gone into an uncontrolled fall. She blasted a jet of water at the ground. It was the most water she had ever generated. Diptidulla shot wind to block an onslaught of pine needles. Isabella was physically exhausted; she began to wildly massage her muscles. Falco was a great rock climber and had the most to hold onto, but Bamf was more fired up, moving faster, and had super-strength, which helped his speed. Bamf reached the top and yelled down, "I made it."

Falco peacefully replied, "Good, I am going to climb down."

Ahimsa smiled at the thought of Falco being at ease enough to turn around. Soon she was going in an uncontrolled fall. She made sheets of ice protrude out of the rocks face to slow her as she shattered through them. Bamf looked at the peak and saw a giant building. It was a glass dome, like a greenhouse, but was massive. Inside were all sorts of trees with all sorts of connections. At certain parts, there were fruits for different people, and fruits bugs had infested for the dead. He stepped inside the greenhouse. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil and looked for the Fun Dashouse House's tree. There were about a thousand different trunks of trees. He read each of their engravings on the bases of the trunks until he found one labeled Fun Dashouse Diyi. He carefully began making a list of all the members. This whole process took a few hours. At last he had a list of all the members, he counted three-hundred-seventy-one members. Rereading it allowed him to see a name he first overlooked, Vagus Scaranalui. Bamf realized this was the Superior Fuhrer of the Viking Empire. It was nightfall by the time Bamf finished climbing down. Everyone eagerly nourished him as he showed them the list, with Vagus Scaranalui circled.

* * *

Vagus entered his barrack of the flagship of the ironclad Viking Navy. A servant asked him, "Should I get you anything, your superior sir?"

Vagus replied, "Some privacy would be nice."

The servant left and locked the door behind him. Vagus was a middle-aged man, with a balding head, and a huge anger. Vagus took out a hammer and pulled nails out from the floorboard. He lifted the piece of wood and pulled out a shell phone. It was a conch shell that transmitted sound back and forth with a complimentary shell phone. He spoke into it, "I am alone."

A voice on the other end screeched, "Thank you."

Another figure teleported into the room. Vagus held up a candle to the floating skeleton with a back cloak and scythe. Vagus said, "Okay, Grim Reaper. Let's talk."

The Grim Reaper said, "I am Obsessa-Muladhara. My three siblings and I are the four children of the Overlord."

Vagus asked, "Who?"

Obssessa-Muladhara replied, "The source of all evil and darkness. He bestowed each of us control over a piece of evil. The four ancient evils live inside of us."

The skeleton then asked, "Have you thought about my allegiance?"

The Superior Dictator replied, "Yes. The sacred protector will certainly not approve of the Dragon Viking Empire invading the Central Shoguntu."

The Grim Reaper asked, "But do you want to expand?"

Vagus replied, "Duh. Those other Shoguntus look at me like I am an idiot. They laugh and laugh at me when I am not joking. They think my navy isn't afraid of me and smile when they see me. They think I am some nice little boy with a clueless smile who speaks of doing what is right. I'll show them I am superior and bad to the bone. Soon all of Ninjago will cower in my superiority. Frown when they see me because they know they will never be as superior."

Obsessa-Muladhara asked, "And what about the sacred protector?"

Vagus replied, "I will task a squadron of elite officers to stop him. In return you will be an ally in my conquest."

Obsessa-Muladhara grew very angry. He screeched an inched closer to Vagus. "The sacred protector will take more than that to stop! You don't fear me, do you?"

Vagus said, "I would rather look inferior by dying to a god than look inferior by yielding. People will understand if a god kills me."

The Grim Reaper revealed, "Fine. I won't obsess you. You are already under my control. My brother Obsessa-Manipura is inside you."

Vagus said, "You mean he is who has made me so self-conscious."

Obsessa-Muldhara replied, "Yes. He can leave you and you will lose all your vigilance."

Dumbfounded, Vagus said, "You mean, I will become content with my own stupidity. I will be a fruit-cake."

Obsessa-Muladhara asked, "Will you give me more troops?"

Vagus said, "Yes. I will give you the Dragon Fighters."


End file.
